A Merlin Cinderella
by MidnightSky101
Summary: A Cinderella story...with a twist Merlin/Arthur style! WARNINGS: SLASH! HOMOSEXUALS! ABUSE! KNOW WHAT YOU'REREADING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I don;t know where this idea come from, but it's here now, a bit of a treat for making to wait an extra week for 'Don't Let Me Go'. (That Taylor Swift concert was AMAZING though! Woo Taylor!) Anyway, enjoy this story:  


* * *

**

And they all lived happily after, after all this happened:

Once upon a time there was a little boy called Merlin. Merlin had never known his father; he lived with his mother, he was happy, it was just the two of them. But clearly, his mother thought he needed a father. So she married.

She married a heartless, wicked man named Uther. And along with Uther, came his two daughters, Morgana and Gwen, the two most spoilt bratty children in the world. Merlin hated them.

Then Merlin's mother died and he was left to fend for himself against the _intruders_. He had previously slept in one of the largest rooms of their grand house, but was forced to move into the attic by Uther, whom he feared, without his mother to stop him, would beat him.

And so, for 10 long years, he was a servant to Uther and his terrible daughters, which brings us to this very day…

Knock, knock.

"MERLIN!" Morgana cried through the house. "Get the door! Merlin!"

"Alright, alright." Merlin sighed as he made his way down the stairs to the front door. "Can I help you?" He asked the man after opening it.

"An invitation," The man began, holding the invitations out to Merlin, each invitation was rolled, had the royal seal and was wrapped in a blood red ribbon, "From the prince, to every young woman in the kingdom. Please give these to Lady Guinevere and Lady Morgana."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Merlin faked a smile, as he always did, as he was told to. The man walked back to his horse to move on to the next house. Merlin closed the door and jumped at the figure behind it.

"What are those?" The man asked coldly, pointing to the crumpled invitations in Merlin's arms.

"Oh, they're invitations from the prince to Morgana and Gwen." Uther quickly snatched the invitations from Merlin and opened one out, his eyes lighting up as he scanned the paper.

"Morgana! Gwen! Come quick!" The two girls appeared at the top of the staircase and looked down expectantly at their father. He smiled up at them. "I have something for you." He held up the invitations to them, the royal seal catching the light.

Both girls ran down the stairs to their father and snatched the papers from him. After they read them – with some difficulty – they were both squealing and jumping up and down. "We're going to the ball!" They shouted. "I'm going to marry the prince!" They both froze.

"No," Gwen began, "I'm going to marry him!"

"I'm going to marry him, I'm the oldest!" Morgana protested.

"Exactly, he wouldn't be interested in an old hag like you!"

"Girls! Stop fighting, you need to get ready, go!" Uther shooed the two girls up the stairs.

They hurried up the stairs and disappeared out of sight. Morgana reappeared again and looked her father up and down.

"What?" He asked, following her eyes.

"You aren't going to change, aren't you?"

"Go." Uther waved her away then turned to Merlin. "Now, I expect the entire house to be cleaned from top to bottom, the horses cleaned out, the dogs walked, the laundry done, the dishes washed and our night clothes laid out on our beds by the time we get back."

"We?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow. "You're going?" Uther scowled at Merlin.

"Of course! They are my daughters and prince or not, I will not have them taken advantage of." Uther stomped away to his room to change. Merlin stared after him and decided to start on all the tasks he needed to do _alone_.

Merlin was half way through the laundry when he heard an awful sound, "MERLIN! Where are you?!" Gwen shouted. (A/N: Not as innocent and sweet as you thought, is she?)

Merlin stood and walked out into the grand hallway. "Yes?" Gwen rushed down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Merlin, you're gay, what should I wear?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at her and just stared.

"I can't believe you just said that, that's very stereotypical." Gwen looked very confused at the long word.

"What? Oh, I don't care, you need to help me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"Hey!" Morgana cried as they rushed past her. She quickly grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him back. "Merlin's helping _me_!" Morgana pulled Merlin towards her room and Gwen grabbed his other wrist again.

"No he's not! He's helping _me_!" Gwen gave a rough tug in her direction and Morgana returned in with one of her own.

"Gwen, let go of him, he's mine!" Morgana snapped.

"Actually, Merlin has chores he needs to do, so let go!" Merlin tried to pull his arms back.

"Oh, I don't care!" Gwen shouted pulling at his arm again.

"Well I do, if I don't dot the chores, Uther will kill me!" Merlin protested pulling his arms away from the two women.

"Oh my God Merlin, you're so selfish!" Morgana shouted.

"Yeah, we're going to meet the prince and you're worried about getting in trouble with our father!" Gwen agreed, standing next to her sister.

"He _beats _me!" Merlin reminded them.

"So?" Merlin stood up straight and held his hands up, surrendering to their stupidity.

"I give up on you two." He quickly turned and walked away before they could drag him back. 'Those girls need help.'

-

"Father, father, we're ready!" Morgana announced, waiting at the front door. "Hurry up; we're going to be late!"

"I'm here, I'm here." He stopped on the stairs and looked at the two in their best dresses; Morgana in a midnight blue, and Gwen in a shocking red. "Don't you both look beautiful?" The girls smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Daddy!" They said in unison.

"Okay, let's get going, the carriage is waiting outside." Uther shooed the girls out the door and looked back to Merlin just before he left. "Remember your chores, boy!" He warned.

"Yes Sir." Merlin bowed his head slightly, not wanting to meet his icy glare. "When will you be back?" He muttered.

"Don't be rude, look at me when you speak to me!" Merlin immediately looked up to the older man.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, hoping it would work.

"We will be leaving at Midnight, and will return soon after." With that, he followed the young women to the carriage.

"Who do you think you are wearing red, _Gwenie_?" Morgana spat as she stepped into the carriage.

"I'm getting used to the family colours, _Morgie_." Gwen retorted, climbing in after her.

Merlin closed the front door and leant against it, sighing heavily. "Mum, you really know how to pick them!" He said to the ceiling then went to continue his tasks as fast as he could, maybe he would be able to relax if he finished early.

Merlin hadn't been working very long when he was interrupted again, but this time it was something strange. He heard a crashing somewhere in the house and went to investigate, carrying the broom as a weapon. "Who's there?" He shouted as he made his way slowly to the kitchen door. "Come out now or I'll…I'll…" There was another crashing sound that made Merlin flinch.

He quietly pushed the door open and peered into the kitchen. "Oh, look at the mess I've made! Gibaky gobaky goo!" (A/N: No copyright issues there then!) He saw someone wave their arms around and everything that had fallen to the floor picked itself up. The broken plates put themselves back together and restacked themselves, the pots and pans clanged and clattered together as they flew back to their hooks.

"Wh…Magic!" Merlin shouted falling backwards, and causing the strange creature in the kitchen to notice him.

"Oh, hello, I'm your Fairy Godfather." The creature smiled and held out a hand to help Merlin up, but he was too stunned to take it. "But you can call me Gaius."

"You just…You used magic! You're evil! You—"

"Oh! He's back to saying _that_ again, is he?" Gaius sighed and took back his hand. Merlin shook his head and stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"He was always like that, magic was always something to be feared in his eyes. And apparently still is." Gaius rolled his eyes and looked around the room, turning to look behind him. Merlin noticed that he had fairy wings and was holding a want with a moon on the end of it.

"Shouldn't that be a star?" Merlin asked, pointing to the wand.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Stars are for the Fairy God_mothers_. Father's have moons." Gaius explained.

"Right…Look, I don't know why you're here, but I have chores to do, so-"

"Chores? There are no chores for you at the ball!" Gaius shouted happily, waving the wand around making sparkly dust go everywhere.

"…No, probably not…But I have chores here." Merlin explained in a patronising voice as he motioned to the area around him.

Gaius looked through the kitchen door. "Well, yes. But not for long! I can get this cleaned up in no time!" He exclaimed, waving his wand around happily. "Gibaky gobaky goo!" He shouted happily. Suddenly there was a lot of noise from outside the kitchen, then it stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

"Wh...What did you do?" Merlin asked, pulling his hands away from his ears.

"Oh, just a simple spell. All your chores are now done!" Gaius took a bow and his fairy wings fluttered.

"Really?" Gaius nodded, grinning broadly. "The whole house is cleaned?"

"Yep."

"The horses are cleaned out?"

"Of course."

"The dogs are walked?"

"As we speak, they are being led around the fields."

"The laundry's done?"

"You betcha!"

"The dishes are washed?" Gaius stepped aside so Merlin could see that the pots were washed, dried and put away. "And the night clothes are laid out?"

"Ye…No…Give me a second." Gaius rolled up his sleeves. "Goo!" He shouted. "There, done."

"Well..uh…thank you." Merlin smiled weakly.

"Don't mention it." _Believe me, I won't be mentioning this ever again._ Merlin thought. "Now, we must get you ready for the ball!"

"What? Why?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"The prince can only choose one woman, or two depending on his mood, and there will be lots of women hoping to find a man. That's where you come in."

"Wait, but-"

"Oh, no need to thank me my dear boy, just, here," Gaius waved his wand again. "Gibaky gobaky goo!" Merlin's rags were instantly transformed into a suit fit for a prince, and a black mask was places over his eyes.

"No, you don't understand-"

"Oh, you have no way of getting there!" Gaius looked around the room and picked up an apple, placing it on the floor. "Gi-"

"STOP!" Merlin shouted, holding out his hands. "Don't do that in here."

"Ah, yes, well spotted, Merlin." Gaius picked up the apple and left the kitchen, leaving behind a puzzled Merlin staring at the door. "Are you coming?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed his 'godfather' out into the courtyard where there was now a large carriage with four horses, a doorman and a driver. "…I won't ask."

"No, no, of course you won't, that will just take time! Go!" He practically pushed Merlin into the carriage and signalled for the driver to leave.

"By the way, I'm gay." Merlin sighed as they reached the end of the road, in a few minutes, he would be at the prince's ball.

-

Merlin stepped out of the carriage and looked around nervously. "Sir?" Merlin turned to a young man looking just as nervous as he did. "I don't mean to seem rude but…why are you here? Are you escorting a-"

"Merlin!" Merlin turned to see his childhood friend, Nimueh, in a deep green dress, her curled hair framing her face. "There you are, I'm so glad my father sent you, I was worried I would be alone this evening." She linked her arm with Merlin's.

"Your father didn't-"

"Listen, the only way you're getting in here is as my escort, so just act natural and put this on in case you're seen." She whispered, handing him a black masquerade mask.

"How did you-"

"When I got in my carriage this was on the seat next to me with a note saying 'For Merlin'. That's it, no explanation. Why did you-"

"I didn't do it." Merlin insisted, tying the mask behind his head. "How do I look?" She licked her thumb and wiped his cheek. "Ugh! What was that for?" He asked, wiping her saliva off his cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She laughed and held her arm out for Merlin to take.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you hated things like this." Nimueh rolled her eyes as they ascended the palace steps, smiling politely at other guests.

"Well, the main reason, as always when it comes to these things, was-"

"-My father." Merlin finished with her. "Exactly." She sighed as they entered the palace, the noises of people talking and the orchestra playing. "So Uther doesn't know you're here?"

"Can you imagine him letting me come? I can only leave the house to go to the shops, nothing else."

"When do you need to be back?"

"Uther said he'd be back soon after midnight." Merlin remembered.

"Okay, I'll come and find you when it's about ten to." Merlin nodded. "Merlin," Nimueh turned to Merlin and held both his arms. "Whatever you're here for, good luck."

"Thank you, if you need me, I'll be..." He looked around to the crowd of people, "…Somewhere…" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile before disappearing in to the crowd, leaving Merlin alone.

Merlin looked round and caught a glimpse of Morgana, looking suspiciously towards him. He coughed and made his way into the crowd, trying to blend in.

The sound of trumpets silenced the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Arthur." The crowd applauded as the prince stepped in to view, the smile he graced the crowd with not quite meeting his gorgeous eyes.

Merlin stared in awe as the man walked slowly down the steps, smiling and nodding to his guests as he went.

-

After Merlin had danced and laughed with many girls who had accepted that they would not be the prince's bride, he retired to the refreshments table for some non-alcoholic (don't drink, kids) punch. He turned his back to the table and watched the guests talk and dance and laugh. "Psst!" Merlin looked around curiously and spotted the prince in a doorway not far from the table.

"Sire?" Merlin cocked his head. Arthur beckoned Merlin then hid behind the doorframe again. Merlin walked casually towards the doorway, eyebrows furrowed behind the mask. "Sire? What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper when he reached the prince.

"I just need a small break without all the 'Sire', 'My Lord', so please, call me Arthur." Merlin simple nodded. "What are you drinking?" He asked, spotting the glass in Merlin's hand.

"Umm, punch." Merlin said, still confused as to how he was talking to the prince.

"Is there wine?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Could you get me some…please?" Merlin nodded again and left to the table, he returned a few seconds later with an extra glass. "Thank you." He took a swig then looked Merlin up and down. "Do you…could you accompany me while I get a breath of fresh air?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the hallway behind him.

"Yes, of course." Merlin glanced back to the crowd to see Nimueh wink at him and nod to where the prince had left, he shook his head at her and she rolled her eyes. Merlin scoffed and followed the grateful prince down the hallway and out to the grand garden. "Wow." Was all Merlin could say about it.

"Why are you here? Are you escorting someone?" Arthur asked, not looking at Merlin, but continuing to walk to a part of the garden that was less open.

"Um…Yes, I am escorting Nimueh…well, was until she saw some people she knew." Arthur chuckled.

"No now it's just you?"

"Now it's just me." Merlin agreed. "But, really, Nimueh's great, you'd really lo-"

"I'm sure I would, and I'm sorry but…" He looked around and pulled Merlin close with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really not interested in girls." Merlin straightened.

"You're gay?" He whispered. Arthur sat on a stone bench and Merlin took a seat next to him.

"Yes, my father would kill me for it, but it's true." He pointed an accusing finger at Merlin. "Tell anyone and you're dead." He warned. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Arthur nodded a thank you and took another swig of wine.

"So what's your story?" He asked, surprising Merlin.

"Mine? Oh, it's really not that interesting. You don't have to-"

"No, I want to hear it." Arthur insisted, patting Merlin's leg.

"If you insist. My father died long ago, I don't remember him at all. I lived with my mother, she was wonderful, wasn't much of a cook though. She remarried when I was about nine I think. So I got a new father and two step sisters." He tried his best to sugar-coat the story. "But, when I was eleven, my mother died, she had been very ill." He paused remembering his mother.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said quietly.

"No, it's fine, Uther tried his best." He lied. "He let me move into a new room, you know, new memories…" Merlin trailed off.

"And now?" Arthur asked.

"Now I'm here, very little has happened between then and now to be honest." He lied again, he didn't want the prince's pity.

"I see…You're lying." Merlin's head shot up and his eyes met the prince's.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.

"I can see it in your eyes, there's more to it than that." He waited for Merlin to say something. "Okay, never mind." The faint sound of music could be heard from inside the palace. "Would you…Do you want to dance?" Arthur asked nervously.

Merlin nodded, placed his glass on the bench and allowed Arthur to take his hand. They moved to the centre of the miniature garden, the neatly cut hedge hiding them from the world. And there they began to dance, smiling shyly at each other, feeling ridiculous, until Arthur leant Merlin's head on his shoulder.

The music slowed slightly, as did they're dancing. "Do you do this with all of your guests?" Merlin asked. Arthur chuckled quietly.

"No, only you." It sounded so much like a promise to Merlin, one that he wanted to hear everyday for the rest of his life. Merlin closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into Arthur.

"Your guests will be missing you." Merlin reminded him, not opening his eyes.

"I don't care." He whispered. They stopped dancing and just stood. "Don't you feel it?" Arthur asked.

"Feel what?" Merlin asked, lifting his head to look at the prince. And that's when he kissed him. It was soft but strong at the same time, frightening and reassuring.

"That." He said after he pulled away. They rested their foreheads together, Merlin's breathing twice as fast as the prince's. "Don't feel like you have to agree because I'm the prince. I won't care. It'll just be another secret you need to keep for me." Merlin smiled and looked to his prince.

"Sire, you can't feel this way about me, you're the prince, and I'm...you don't even know my name." Merlin insisted, knowing that it was all too good to be true.

"Then tell me." Arthur insisted, linking his finger's with Merlin's.

"My name is-"

"Merlin!" Merlin turned at the sound of Nimueh's voice. "Merlin, where are you?" She shouted. Merlin turned back to Arthur.

"I'm sorry." Arthur stole one last kiss before he knew they would have to part. "Nim!" Merlin shouted once the kiss was broken. "It really was nice meeting you, thank you." He smiled sweetly as Nimueh appeared at the break in the hedge. "Goodbye!" He shouted, running to Nimueh.

They both disappeared, leaving the prince alone in the garden. "No, thank you." The prince muttered. "Merlin…" He tested the word on his lips, smiling at how it felt. He sat on the bench for a few minutes, then decided that if he didn't return to the party soon, someone would start searching for him.

He sighed and started making his way towards the palace, and there, on the stairs leading up to the palace was a mask; the mask that his mysterious 'Merlin' had worn. As the doors opened, he quickly hid the mask beneath his cloak and straightened.

"My Lord, your guests are waiting." Arthur smiled, nodded and returned to the party.

Nimueh dragged Merlin through the crowd of people in the great hall. "Nim, wait! Nim, my mask!" Merlin shouted, keeping his head down.

Nimueh turned to Merlin and her eyes widened. "Merlin, how could you let me pull you in here?" She accused, looking around in case any of the intruders could see them. "Hurry, come on." They started moving faster through the crowd.

Morgana laughed at her father's joke, turning her head from the group, she stopped laughing abruptly. "Mer…" The watched as the slim man passed her, led by a girl she had seen before somewhere.

"What is it Morgana?" Uther asked. An evil, calculating smirk found its way onto her usually gorgeous features.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Her smirk was hidden as she turned back and her father introduced a new face to her, after all, the prince isn't the only man with money and status.

Merlin took one last look at the crowd, spotting the back of Morgana's head and the Prince walking up the grand staircase before Nimueh pulled him out of the palace doors. They ran out of the palace and down the stone steps, the noise fading behind them. They didn't stop running until they reached Nimueh's carriage and collapsed inside onto the seats opposite each other.

"Home, Miss?" The driver asked.

"No, Merlin's please, Karl." Nimueh said, breathless. When the two finally got their breaths back, they looked at each other across the seats and…laughed. Merlin was doubled over, clutching his stomach and Nimueh was sat back on the seat, a hand across her mouth and her eyes closed tightly.

"Nim…Nim…I can't believe I wasn't caught, we walked right past them and they didn't notice, I didn't even have my mask on." Merlin said between laughs. Nimueh nodded, still laughing and unable to form words. "Hey, Nim, Nim." Merlin put a hand on Nimueh's knee.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked.

"Why are we laughing?" And with that they burst into hysterics again.

"No, but seriously," she said, calming down and moving to sit next to Merlin. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Nimueh!" Merlin shouted.

"What? I saw you two locking lips." Merlin flushed bright red and Nimueh leaned on him, letting his wrap an arm around her. She sighed heavily. "I miss this." She admitted.

"What?"

"Us two, talking, I never see you anymore, surely Uther will let you come round to my house? Or let me round yours?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I could probably find a way." _Or that guy in a dress could wave his wand around a bit._ Merlin thought. "Oh and by the way." Nimueh looked to Merlin. "Oh. My. God!" Merlin said, his voice suddenly high by the end of it.

"That good?" Nimueh laughed. Merlin just opened his eyes and raised his eyes to the roof, making Nimueh laugh again.

"Jealous?" Merlin asked, good-naturedly.

"Very." Nimueh answered, in the same tone.

"My Lady," the driver called. "We have arrived at Master Merlin's house."

"Ooh, Master Merlin!" Merlin rolled his eyes as he scooted across the seat.

"Oh, get out!" Nimueh laughed and smacked his bum as he stepped out.

"Oh! Calm down, Nim." The night was cold and silent outside the carriage. "See you, Darling." Merlin said sweetly, giving Nimueh a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Merlin, I hope to see you soon." She gave him a quick kiss and a hug. "Do you hear that?" She asked, Merlin listened, and sure enough, there was the faint sound of horse hooves and a carriage. "Get inside, get out of those clothes, hide them." Merlin hesitated. "Go!" She ordered. She watched him to the door, where he turned and gave her a thankful nod, then she closed the door and left, as fast as the horses could run, and Merlin was in the house.

He ran up the stairs and skidded across the hallway, turning the corner quickly to the small staircase that led up to his bedroom. He burst into the messy room and tore off his clothes, he was throwing on his usual rags when the door opened and voices were heard.

"Merlin!" Uther shouted. "Merlin! Where are you, boy?" Merlin's eyes widened as he looked to the door.

"Just a minute!" Merlin picked the clothes up and tore back his covers, throwing the clothes on the bed and pulling the covers back over them, hiding the shoes under his bed.

"No, Merlin, NOW!" Uther shouted.

"On my way!" Merlin quickly checked his appearance in the mirror and noticed Nimueh's lipstick on his cheek. "Nimueh!" He growled angrily and licked his thumb, rubbing his cheek harshly.

"Merlin!" Uther shouted, growing impatient. Merlin left the room, still rubbing at his cheek.

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he came down the stairs, giving one last wipe to his cheek.

"Where have you been?" Merlin said nothing, he knew Uther didn't want or expect an answer. "Have you done all you chores?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, Sir." Merlin answered, spying Morgana's smirk in the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm…I will be the judge of that. Girls, off to bed."

"Goodnight Father." Gwen kissed him quickly then trotted up the stairs.

"Goodnight Father." Morgana echoed, watching her farther leave to check Merlin's work before turning to Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked. Morgana shrugged and walked towards him. She jerked her head to the top of the stairs, indicating for Merlin to follow her up.

When they reached the top, Morgana turned to him. "Did you enjoy the ball?" She asked, her lips curved in to a knowing smile.

"I don't know, I wasn't there." He lied. Morgana slapped him hard across the face.

"Do not lie to my face, Merlin." She warned, not lowering her hand from beside her shoulder. He didn't look back up to her as she began to speak again, just curled his hands into fists. "I saw you, you and that _strange _girl." That did it, Merlin turned to her, his eyes flooding with poison.

"Don't you-"

"Don't interrupt me! I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around, not when you think of what Father would do when he finds out." Merlin's eyes widened. "Oh, yes, I would."

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, putting himself at her mercy.

"Hmm, I'll figure it out." And with that she left Merlin out in the hallway alone. He sighed heavily and leant against the wall. _Damn it_. He closed his eyes and hung his head. _This night was going so right, so perfect…too perfect._ He turned and headed up to his room, collapsing on the bed.

He felt something lumpy underneath the covers and remembered the hidden suit. He pulled back the covers and his tattered, rag-like clothes lay crumpled beneath them. "What?" Merlin's thoughts drifted to the apple-carriage at the palace surrounded by whatever the horses and doorman were. A small smile tugged at his lips, but vanished as soon as his mind returned to where he was.

He growled and threw his clothes out of his bed before kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers. "Hey Mum," he murmured, closing his eyes. "You'll never guess what happened to me today. I met the most wonderful man, you'd love him..." He yawned and snuggled further into the covers, his voice turning into a whisper. "He was sweet, and, Mum, his eyes. I'd never seen eyes like them, like the ocean…and guess what Mum, I think I…I think I love…" He drifted into a sleep of dreams filled with ocean blue eyes and shimmering golden hair.

* * *

**A/N: So. that was a very long first chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Heehee, Nim...'And she has an island!' **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I hope you are all having fantastic Christmases! If not, cheer up! I managed to. Anyway, this is the second chapter, and I would have written more, but I got hungry. I have had to up the rating for this chapter...you'll see why.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Merlin, up!" Uther shouted, kicking the bed, making Merlin wake with a jerk. "Up, why aren't you awake already?" Merlin looked around the room, his eyes adjusting quickly.

"Oh, shove off, you old git." Merlin grumbled, lying back down. The covers were ripped off his body and he shivered at the cold. A rough hand pushed his shoulder so his back was pressed back against the bed. He looked up into cold, angry eyes and was wide awake instantly.

"What did you just say?" Uther asked, leaning closer to Merlin. Merlin shook his head frantically, his eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing, nothing, Sir. I swear." Merlin tried.

"You liar!" Uther shouted, raising his hand into a fist and bringing it down hard on Merlin's face. Merlin cried out in pain and tried to cover his face to protect himself from Uther's rage, exposing his chest and stomach which Uther began hitting hard.

"No, please! Stop! I'm sorry!" Merlin cried. "MOTHER!" He shouted, trying his best to fend Uther off. Uther silenced him by wrapping his hands tightly around Merlin's neck, making him thrash and claw at the fingers, making terrible rasping sounds. He managed to break free and made a run for the door, but his hand only touched the handle for a second before he was pulled back and thrown across the room.

Uther stood on Merlin's stomach, putting most of his weight on him and leaning down, grabbing Merlin's collar and pulling him up. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me that way again, do you hear me?" Merlin nodded, tears forming in his eyes and blood spilling from his mouth and nose. "Good," Uther dropped Merlin and stood tall, stepping off his stomach. "Get dressed." He ordered before leaving Merlin on the bare floorboards.

Merlin turned on is side and pulled his knees up to his chest, his body shaking with fear and sobs. "Mum…" He called, hoping for an answer, any answer.

He slowly got to his feet, took off his clothes and pulled on a pair of clean trousers with shaking hands. He looked in his mirror and touched his newly blackened eye, wincing at the pain.

Using a wet cloth, he wiped away the blood trailing down his chin and dripping slowly onto the floor. He looked at the bruises forming across his chest and stomach.

"Boy!" He heard Uther shout. He quickly pulled on a shirt as he left his room and ran through the house to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He took the plates into the dining room and set them down on the table in front of Gwen, Morgana and Uther, making sure not to make eye contact with Uther or Morgana, his hands shaking as he laid down Uther's plate, he tried not to get too close to him.

"Merlin," Gwen called across the table as he was leaving. He turned and looked at her. "What happened to your eye?" She asked, honest curiosity on his face. Merlin knew that with Gwen, being the only one younger than him, he could get away with not answering or following her orders.

That is, when Uther wasn't around.

Merlin glanced at Uther, he knew from past experiences what his answer should be. "I did not respect the master of this house," his words caught in his throat. "And I was punished." With that he left as quickly as he could.

_If I finish my chores, then I'll be able to visit Nimueh._

Merlin worked fast and had finished most of his chores by noon, undisturbed by the Intruders, and was scrubbing the floor in the kitchen when Morgana returned from a walk with her dog. "Oh, the bitch and her bitch." Merlin muttered.

Merlin could handle Clara, she was just a dog, but to Morgana she was another form of torture. She led the hound in with muddy paws and led her round the kitchen before exclaiming, "Oh, Clara!" She unhooked the lead and fetched Clara a treat. "Good girl. You missed a spot, Merlin." She laughed evilly before leaving.

Merlin threw down the brush and rested his head on the floor. "Mother, in case you haven't noticed this whole servant thing stopped being funny 10 years ago." He stayed like that for a while, thinking. Wondering if he should leave now, to Nimueh's, to nowhere, anywhere. The palace. To Arthur.

Merlin sighed heavily as the doorbell rang. He stood up and walked slowly to the front door and rested his hand on the handle. Merlin opened it to find prince Arthur on the other side. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said, panting.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, disbelief clear. "How did you…You're…" No more was said, Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I'm never letting you go again." Arthur said, stroking Merlin's hair. "Merlin, Merlin, my Merlin."

Merlin snapped back to reality and stared at the oak door before him, praying for it to be the only thing to separate Merlin from Arthur.

He opened the door and put on his best fake smile. "Good afternoon." He greeted the man less enthusiastically than he would have if…

"Good afternoon, I am a representative of the prince, and would be very grateful if you could assist me in my search." The man explained. "The prince is looking for a man," Merlin's eyes widened. "I know." The man said with little interest.

"A man as in a man, or a _man_?" Merlin asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"But if he's looking for someone, shouldn't he look for them himself, it would seem more personal." Merlin thought out load, resting on the door.

"You know, that's exactly what I said, but the prince insists he must find the man soon, as quickly as possible, and it is very hard to search the entire kingdom quickly." The man explained, putting all his weight on one foot.

"The whole kingdom?"

"Yes, the prince is desperate to find this man, says he's 'in love'. If you ask me, he's far to young to even know what love is. Now then," He continued before Merlin could argue. "Your name is…"

"Oh, I'm-"

"Cedric, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Morgana said, walking to the door.

"Cedric." The man repeated, writing it down.

"No, my name isn't Cedric, she just calls me that."

"Yes, because it's your name." Morgana insisted.

"Morgana, who are you talking to?" Uther asked, swaggering to the door.

"Oh, great." Merlin muttered, letting his head drop back against the door.

"Oh, good afternoon." Uther greeted, sweeping past Merlin and Morgana. "I am the master of this house, is there anything I can assist you with."

"Oh, good afternoon. I am looking for a man who was at the ball last night, prince's orders." The man explained.

"Merlin was at no ball, he was here." Uther turned to glare at Merlin.

"Merlin? That changes things." The man said, scribbling on parchment. He looked up to address Merlin. "Did you leave anything at the ball last night, Sir?" He asked.

"I told you, Merlin wasn't at the ball, he was here." Uther insisted.

"Sorry, Sir, I was talking to Merlin." Everyone looked to Merlin, awaiting an answer.

"I-I wasn't at the ball." He said, looking at Uther. He turned his attention to the man. "I didn't leave anything." Uther turned to the man and raised his eyebrows.

"See?" He said, motioning to Merlin. The man kept looking at Merlin, who was giving him pleading looks and shaking his head. _Please,_ he mouthed.

"Very well, could I please have your names?" After he had taken Uther and Morgana's names and scribbled them onto his parchment he smiled and nodded to them. "Thank you for your time." With that, and one last glance to Merlin, he left.

The trio went back inside and Uther closed the door before turning to Merlin. "If I ever find out that you were-"

"Oh! I remember now!" Merlin and Uther both turned to Morgana. "I should have told him, that would have saved him some time."

"What are you talking about, Morgana?" Uther asked. Merlin just stared, horrified. _No_, he thought.

"I forgot to mention that Merlin _was _there."

"What?" Uther asked, torn between strangling Merlin and glaring at Morgana.

"Yes, I saw him yesterday at the ball. He was dancing with a lot of girls, and at the end, just before we left, I saw him with…I can't remember her name." By this point, Uther had decided on strangling Merlin and pinned him to the wall, hands tight around his throat.

"I told you to do your chores!" Uther reminded him. Merlin began clawing at Uther's hands as he was lifted off the floor. Morgana's eye's widened at the sight.

"Father, you're killing him!" She screeched.

"Morgana, leave, you should not see this."

"You should not _do _this!" Morgana shouted, running forward to grab his arm.

"You, boy have disobeyed me for the last time." Uther released one hand to hold Morgana back, knocking her to the floor, then tightened his grip on Merlin so he started kicking, trying to hit any part of Uther.

"Father!" Morgana screamed. "Let him go! Please! STOP!" She screeched, her throat burning.

"Silence!" Uther shouted, his eyes never leaving Merlin's. "I warned you boy." Morgana grabbed her father and tried to pull him away. Merlin dropped to the floor, but Uther still had hold of him. She pulled hard, tried to prise his fingers from Merlin's throat.

"Merlin, help me!" She screamed. But Merlin's word started going dark and he couldn't hear her. "Merlin!" She shouted. She looked around frantically for anything. Gwen – friends house. Servants – Only Merlin. Object-

Morgana leapt up and ran to the nearest thing, a heavy pot vase. "Stop!" She screamed, hitting Uther hard with the vase. He let go instantly, falling to the floor. "Merlin?" Morgana patted Merlin's cheeks "Merlin, wake up!" She slapped him and he wake with a start.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." She said, tears forming. "I'm sorry. I never thought that he would…All those times, I never thought he, I just thought it was a light tap, I didn't know, I'm so sor-" Merlin put a hand up to silence her. He looked to Uther and Morgana followed his gaze. Oh my God, did I kill him?" Morgana asked, clasping his hand across her mouth, more tears forming.

"I don't think so. He's breathing." Merlin pointed out. What did you do?" He asked.

"Vase." Morgana said, standing and helping Merlin up. "You need to leave before he wakes up. Y-You won't be safe here. You never were. I'm so blind, so stupid!" Morgana cursed.

"Have you seen your sister?" Merlin asked, smiling. "Now that's stupid." Morgana smiled weakly, leading Merlin quickly through the kitchen and out to the stables.

"I'm a different stupid." Morgana explained. "Horses, you need a horse." Morgana noted, going to a stable.

"And you?" Merlin asked, leaning heavily on the wall, still dizzy.

"Me? What about me?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know if you noticed, but you knocked Uther out. He won't be happy with you." Morgana blinked, laughing nervously.

"I'm his daughter." She reminded him.

"You're sure that will protect you." Merlin asked seriously.

"You don't think he would…"

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Merlin said, recovering and moving to tack up two horses with Morgana's help. "We need to hurry." He reminded her as he helped her onto her horse and climbed onto his. "Ready?" Morgana looked nervous but nodded.

"Will we return?" She asked as they led the horses out of the yard. Merlin didn't answer.

As they passed the front door, it was flung open and Uther stood in the doorway, a line of blood running down the side of his face. The noise spooked Morgana's horse and it reared.

"Morgana!" Merlin shouted at Uther ran towards them. Merlin caught Morgana and pulled her to sit in front of him before shouting to the horse and cantering down the dirt lane. Uther's shout could be heard from half way down the lane.

"Merlin, I'm slipping." Morgana warned him, clinging onto him, trying not to fall from her awkward side saddle position.

"I've got you." He reassured her, pulling her up further. "Hold on, put your foot on mine to keep you up." She did.

Merlin turned off the lane down a narrow path with trees blocking the sun. "Merlin, where are we-"

"Shh." He slowed to a trot, travelling further down the narrow winding path. He stopped when he heard horses hooves and a man shout. "Please go past, please go past." He whispered, stroking the horse's neck in an attempt to keep it quiet.

"Merlin, what are we doing?" Morgana whispered.

"We left a horse, tacked up and ready in front of Uther. He was going to follow us. Lucky for us, it took him a while to calm it." He whispered back.

They both fell silent as the sound grew louder, Morgana holding Merlin tightly in case Uther found them. Merlin kept one arm around her, holding her just as tightly, just to reassure her.

They didn't speak or move until the sound of hooves and shouting had faded and vanished. "We should keep moving." Merlin said. "First, get down." Hesitantly, Morgana did, half fearing that Merlin would leave her. She looked up at him, still holding his arm. From here, she could see the bruises Uther had left, the handprints dark around his pale neck.

"Now get on behind me." Merlin said, removing his foot from the stirrup so that she could use it to climb up. Merlin, held her arm and helped her up. "Hold on tightly, no more stops." He warned. She wrapped her arms around his waist and loosened her grip when she felt how skinny the man was. "I promise I won't break." He joked. Morgana didn't laugh, but tightened her grip again.

Merlin kicked the horse into a trot and they continued down the path. "You're a good person, Merlin." Morgana said. "Thank you for not leaving me. I'm a bitch, if I were you, I would have left me." She admitted. "I'm horrible."

"You were, yes. But you saved my life. I had to return the favour." Finally, the path ended and opened out onto a dirt lane.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked, looking around for something recognisable.

"Nimueh's. We have to go the long way though." Merlin explained.

-

Arthur paced impatiently in the throne room, waiting for someone to tell him they have found his Merlin.

Finally the door opened. "Sire." The man greeted.

"Leon. Did you find him? Where is he? Is he safe?" Arthur asked, putting his hands on Leon's shoulders.

"We did find one Merlin, but he said he did not come to the ball." Arthur's smile vanished.

"But, no, it must be a mistake. Was it you? Did you find him?"

"Yes my Lord-"

"What did he look like?" Arthur asked desperately.

"Well, he was tall, dark hair, pale skin, very slim, quite large ears." He admitted.

"That must be him! Did you get the names of the people he lives with?" He asked, getting more and more excited. Leon handed him the list. "This is him! This is Merlin!" He exclaimed. "Well down, Leon!" He calmed and looked Leon in the eye. "Thank you, this will not be forgotten. Now, someone, anyone, ready my horse! I will go to Merlin. Bring him back. He will live here, with me." Arthur announced happily.

"Yes, my Lord." Leon agreed, glad that the prince was smiling again. It had been far too long since he smiled honestly.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm....What could happen in chapter three? Will Arthur find them? Or will Uther find them first?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The final chapter! Duh Duh Dun! Oh my God and all that jazz! Anyway, enjoy, mentally kill Uther because it's fun and eat icecream becasue it's nice...but it's cold...hmm...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

After at least another half hour of riding, they arrived at Nimueh's house and rapped on the door loudly. "Nim!" Merlin called to s friend.

The door opened and a tall man was revealed. "Ah, Master Merlin," he looked to Morgana, "and company."

"Hello, Karl, may we come in?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, of course," Karl opened the door wider for the two.

"And, we brought a gift for the master of the house." Merlin said, motioning to the horse. Karl looked out to it.

"Oh, he will be most delighted, I will see that a stable boy attends to it. Now then, Miss Nimueh!" Karl called, closing the door. "Master Merlin is here!" He let Morgana and Merlin alone in the entrance hall.

Nimueh appeared in a doorway to the left and ran to Merlin. "Merlin!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Merlin. She released him and noticed Morgana. "What's she doing here?" She asked, looking at Morgana as though she were filth. "A little spy for Uther?"

"No, actually, she saved my life." Merlin said, shocking Nimueh.

"What do you mean? What happened, are you alri-" It was only now that she really looked at Merlin. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bruises on his skin, the fresh marks on his neck. "Merlin! Oh, Merlin, did _he_ do this?" Merlin shrugged. "Come on, come inside." She took Merlin's hand and led him to the lounge, sitting him down on the sofa next to him. Morgana followed and sat next to Merlin, feeling uncomfortable.

"What happened, why would he do this? Should I call someone? Oh, manners, would you like a drink?" Morgana asked, rolling up Merlin's sleeve, pulling at his collar.

"Uther beat me this morning, then tried to strangle me after a 'representative of the prince' came to the door, Morgana hit him with a vase. We left. He did this because he's Uther and he has a temper. I'm fine, thank you, you don't have to worry anyone. Yes please, would it be possible to get some hot chocolate?" Merlin said, smiling.

"Stop that, you shouldn't be smiling when you say that." Nimueh frowned at him, then turned to Morgana. "And you," she began, "thank you." She took Morgana's hand. "Truly, thank you. Is there anything you would like? Hot chocolate?" Nimueh asked kindly.

"Actually, I would prefer a place to live, but a hot chocolate would be lovely, thank you." Morgana joked.

"What do you-Oh, Gaius, could we have some hot chocolates please? Thank you." She turned back to Morgana. "What do you-"

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, looking to the man who laid a finger to his lips and winked, then turned to leave as the two women looked round.

"Basically, he's my _nanny_!" Nimueh said loud enough for Gaius to hear. "Don't interrupt, Merlin, that's rude."

"Now you sound like _my_ nanny." Merlin muttered, sitting back, still watching Gaius' retreating form.

"That's because I am." Nimueh said. "Morgana, what did you mean by 'a place to live'?" She asked finally.

"Oh, I wasn't really being serious, it's just, I can't go back there, Uther is…" Nimueh let go of her and hand and put her own on her knees.

"You're both staying here." She said. Merlin sat forward to argue.

"Nim, no, you don't-"

"This is not up for discussion, Merlin. You are staying here." When Merlin opened his mouth to protest again, she asked, "where would you go? There's nowhere else! Please, Merlin, please stay here, I'll know you're safe then." She begged, tears forming.

Merlin hesitated, looked at Morgana then agreed, hugging Nimueh. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Nimueh." Morgana said, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why are you both so kind? _You_ should have left me, and _you _should have kicked me out!"

"I couldn't do that, you saved my Merlin." Nimueh reminded her. "And I am eternally grateful for that."

"And I owe you my life." Something suddenly clicked in Nimueh's head and she stood suddenly.

"You, you said a palace person…thing went to Uther's, he was looking for you, right?" Merlin nodded. "Someone came here too, but how are they going to find you if you're not there?" She asked urgently. Merlin shrugged.

"He searched the kingdom for me, and now I'm not trapped, I can visit the palace-"

"Do you know how many people will be at the palace saying they're Merlin?" Nimueh asked. "We have to find a way of-"

"Miss," Giaus greeted, entering the room, "your hot chocolates." As he placed the tray down, he smiled up at her, a knowing smile. He stood up and began walking to the door again. "Oh, miss, I will be leaving for a few hours soon, is there anything you wish for me to bring back? For example, a new book, hair brush…or a prince, perhaps?" He smiled again. Merlin turned to him.

"Gaius, you're-" Nimueh began.

"Getting a raise? I thought I might be." Nimueh ran to him and hugged him.

"You're wonderful!" She turned to Merlin. "Isn't he fantastic? And Uther doesn't know him, so it'll be perfect. Oh, you're so clever, Gaius!" Morgana laughed at the scene and clapped her hands in delight.

"Merlin, you shall get your prince back!" She exclaimed.

"Yes…I suppose I will…" Merlin said thoughtfully. Then his smile grew. "I will, I will, won't I?" He laughed and hugged Morgana, then ran to Gaius and hugged him as well. Morgana joined them and smiled at Nimueh.

And Merlin thought, _why were the Gods so cruel, why couldn't have I been given this family?_ Finally, he would have his happy ending.

-

Arthur cantered down winding dirt lanes, closely following Leon. _I'm coming, Merlin, just you wait, _he spurred his horse on faster, counting the seconds as they passed.

They arrived at a large house to find an older man pacing on the wide front step, angrily muttering to himself. He looked up at the sound of horse's hooves on cobbles and yelled, "Boy!" His expression dropped and he bowed his head. "Sire, I apologise, I thought you were…someone else."

"Do not worry yourself, I am looking for the boy named Merlin." Arthur explained.

"As am I, he stole a horse and left with my treasured daughter, I fear the worst." Uther feigned worry and sadness.

"That's impossible, Merlin would do no such thing!" Arthur protested, frowning.

"Sire, I'm sorry, but you do not know this boy, what he is capable of-"

"Ahem." The three men looked to see another man approaching the house. "Good evening, Sire." The man called. "I have heard from a reliable source that you are looking for someone, is this true?"

Arthur hesitated before answering, a little surprised by the man's appearance and knowledge. "Yes, that is true, do you know where he is?" He asked, turning his horse to follow him.

"I do, Sire. If you follow me, I will take you to Master Merlin." Gaius offered, Uther stepped forward.

"Please, take me too, I long to see the boy and my daughter safe." He lied.

"I apologise, Sir, but the invitation was for The Prince and…I'm sorry, young man, what is your name?" Gaius asked Leon."

"I am Leon."

"That's _Sir _Leon." Arthur corrected, smiling to the man.

"And Sire Leon." Gaius finished. "Please do not attempt to follow us, you are not welcome where Master Merlin and Miss Morgana are." Gaius said, turning to lead Arthur and Leon to Merlin.

"But-"

"My advise to you, Uther, would be to look after your youngest daughter, or she too will leave you." Gaius warned.

The three men hurried down the lanes, "Sir," Arthur began, riding next to Gaius. "What did you mean by 'she _too_ will leave you?' He said that Merlin left with his daughter, but-"

"Merlin is gay, I know, I've known all along." Gaius said, smiling to himself. _Everything went according to plan…almost._ Gaius signed remembering Merlin's bruises. "You mustn't believe things Uther says, Sire, he is a wicked man." Gaius stopped riding and turned to Arthur.

"Why have we stopped?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Sire, you must swear to me that from now on, you will leave Uther to live his life, if there is need for you, I will tell you, but until then, you must give me your word that you will leave him be." Gaius pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, of course, why?" Arthur asked, worried. Gaius said nothing, just continued to ride.

When they arrived at the house, Arthur practically jumped off his horse and ran for the door, finging it open and grabbing the nearest person. "Merlin." He said, smiling broadly.

The young woman pointed to her left and Arthur ran down the corridor into the open lounge.

Merlin was sat between two women; one he recognised from the ball, the other was a complete stranger to him. He was laughing with them, and they were hugging him, holding his harm. A part of him told him to leave, that Merlin was happy here and he couldn't take him away from that.

"Master Merlin." Gaius said, Merlin turned to the three men, his smile freezing as he stared at Arthur. The two women stood and curtsied politely. Merlin didn't move. He felt frozen to the spot, but as though the butterflies in his stomach would lift him and carry him to Arthur.

No one said anything, Merlin stared at Arthur, Arthur stared at Merlin, everyone was waiting for something. Nimueh pulled on Merlin's arm so he stood. He waited a few moments then ran to Arthur, into his strong arms, where he belonged.

Arthur embraced him tightly and stroked his hair, his eyes closed tightly, the world around them forgotten. "I found you." He whispered. "I didn't know a day could feel like a lifetime. But it did, every moment without you, every moment…" He trailed off, he didn't need to say more, Merlin knew.

They pulled back and looked at each other, Arthur's smile quickly vanished as he took in Merlin's bruises. "Merlin…Merlin, what happened to you?" He asked, tracing the finger marks on his neck. "Who did this?" He looked around the room, in hope of an answer from anyone.

"It doesn't matter, it's the past." Merlin assured him.

"Merlin, please tell me." Arthur brushed a finger over the covered bruises on his arm.

"Uther. He has a temper and sometimes…things got out of hand." Merlin said, shrugging.

"I'll…I'll have him-" Gaius cleared his throat loudly and Arthur remembered his promise. "I'll see to it that you are taken care of from now on, this will not happen again. I promise you that." He kissed Merlin's forehead lovingly.

"How can you be so sure of that, will you send spies after me?" Merlin joked.

"Of course not, you'll live with me. Now that I've found you, I couldn't stand a day without you, how am I meant to survive a life?" Merlin smiled gratefully and squeezed Arthur's hand.

"I'd love to, there's nothing left for me here." Nimueh coughed. "Except of course, my best friend and my saviour." He added. Arthur looked to the two women.

"You, of course, are welcome at the palace, to visit, to stay, whatever you wish." Arthur smiled at them, and they smiled back. Then Arthur caught on. "Saviour? What do you mean by that?" He asked, then remembered the marks on Merlin's neck.

"Oh, um…Uther tried to kill me, had me pinned against the wall, Morgana smashed a vase on his head, knocked him unconscious. She was brilliant." Nimueh coughed again. "And Nim's just amazing, she's been my best friend for years and I love her." He blew a kiss to her.

"New rule." Arthur said, turning Merlin's attention back to him. "Your kisses, friendly, fine for them, anything else, me. And here," he stroked Merlin's neck, "I'm the only one who can leave marks here." Gaius cleared his throat and gestured to the two women. "I apologise. Now, would you care to accompany us to the castle?" He asked them.

"Of course. I need to make sure it's suitable for Merlin." Nimueh said, taking Morgana's arm and walking forward.

Morgana walked, still confused. "What? Why am I-"

"You're one of us now." Nimueh laughed evilly. Morgana smiled. "Carriage, Gaius?"

"Yes, Miss, it is all ready." Merlin saw Gaius snap his fingers as he turned to lead them out.

In time, Merlin, Morgana, and Nimueh became as close as siblings, often talking into the early hours of the morning, as Arthur lay with a pillow over his head, trying to sleep, (though sometimes he would join in and laugh with them.)

Morgana and Nimueh were taught how to fight, perhaps one of Arthur's less brilliant ideas, and sparring usually ended up with Arthur on the ground, hands up in surrender. If you ever asked him, he would say that he was going easy on them because they are women.

And Merlin, who had known nothing but pain and sadness for ten years, finally felt loved and happy in the arms of his prince. He finally had a home where he felt safe, and a family where he was an equal.

And they all live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: See, Krad, I told you it gets better for Merlin. Look at how happy the little boy is! Aww...**


End file.
